Music Leads Me To Your Heart
by Kase9988
Summary: Multiple song-fic one-shots about Chuck and Blair. Varying ratings and situations.
1. It Will Rain

**Hey guys! It's been a lonnggg time. I've just been so busy. But, I'm gonna give you guys an update on Risky Liaisons, and I'm starting something new. This is going to be a series of one-shot song prompts. Any songs are fair game, and you should review/send me a message if you want a certain song! It's probably going to be rated T, but who knows ;).**

**Oh, and it's Chair all the way.**

**This first one is inspired by It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (sighhh)**

* * *

><p><span>It Will Rain<span>

"_If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door. Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore… Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away. Every day it will rain, rain, rain."_

Chuck sat and thought about what went wrong. He knew she had always wanted Nathanial. But he thought that had all changed when she gave herself to _him_ in the back of _his _limo. There had been the complications on her birthday, with her going into denial and such, but he won her back in the end. And then, just when he thought things couldn't get better, he fucks things up and she ends up back in Nathanial's arms. Stupid Cotillion. Stupid Carter Fucking Baizen. Stupid… everything. Chuck didn't know what love felt like, but he knew he was the happiest he had ever been when he was fooling around with Blair behind everyone's backs. And now it was over. So he would drink himself into oblivion and forget about it.

Until he decided to call Blair.

She answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" It comes out as a hushed whisper, and somewhere in his mind, Chuck realizes she's probably still with Nathanial.

"Blaaaaaaiiiir."

"Chuck. Why are you calling me? At two in the fucking morning?"

"Blair, why are you answering at two in the fucking morning? Aren't you still with your dream boy?"

"He fell asleep and I… couldn't."

"Ah, see. His stamina is nothing compared to mine…" smirked Chuck.

Blair sighed. "Chuck, you're obviously drunk, and I'm tired. So I'm hanging up-"

"No, wait… wait. I, um, I…"

"Chuck."

"I'm sorry I pushed you right back into Nate's arms. I kept telling him that you were seeing Carter, and that made him angry. Really, I just hated seeing you with Carter fucking Baizen. I hate him. And you… were supposed to be mine now."

Blair's breathing halts a minute. "What do you mean 'yours' Chuck?"

"I mean… I've just wanted you so long and now that I finally had you, I didn't want to let you go and… I've never felt… like this about anyone and…" now he's slurring his words.

Blair sucked in a breath. This was going to be harsh. "Chuck, there never was an 'us' we were fooling around. Get that in your head. Get sober, and I'll see you at school. Bye."

But as she hung up, all Chuck heard was his heart breaking.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. If I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing. Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy. But they're just afraid of something they can't understand. Oh well little darling, watch me change their minds."<em>

"Blair, how are you", greeted Eleanor Rose, as she eyed her daughter's companion with interest.

"I'm wonderful mother… in fact I'm more than wonderful…"

Eleanor noticed Blair and Chuck's intertwined hands for the first time.

"I see…"

"Mrs. Rose, you look lovely. I hope you and Cyrus will join your beautiful daughter and I for dinner at Butter tonight."

She saw Blair's eyes light up when he called her beautiful.

"Well I was going to…"

"Oh mom, just get your coat and let's go. Where's Cyrus?"

Eleanor sighed, then moved to get her coat. "He's at a business meeting. I guess it shall just be us three."

The three of them left the loft, with an awkward elevator ride, and sufficiently tense limo ride there. Once they arrived at Butter, they were seated immediately. No one even attempted to make small talk until drinks and appetizers had been ordered.

Then Eleanor spoke up. "So… you two are together now?"

Blair smiled at Chuck, then looked at her mother and said, "Oh yes, Chuck told me he loves me yesterday afternoon. We're official now. I think it's been a long time coming, don't you?"

Chuck chuckled and squeezed Blair's hand. "Very true…"

Eleanor eyes their interaction and sniffed. "Interesting… it _has _certainly taken a while, hasn't it Charles. Why the delay, if I may ask?"

"Mom…"

"No, Blair, it's fine. Well, to be truthful Mrs. Rose, I was afraid. Afraid to love Blair (even though I already did), and put myself out there, just to be rejected and have her slip away from me again."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, but did not comment on the 'again' part.

"Ah… how do I know you're what's best for my little girl?"

As she was saying this, their appetizer, the grilled octopus was being set down. Chuck immediately put some on Blair's plate, because he knew she loved it so much.

"Blair, do you have any idea how many calories are in that thing?"

Blair looked down at her plate sheepishly, her cheeks flushed red. "I don't have it very often mother…"

Chuck cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Rose no disrespect, but I think Blair is absolutely perfect the way she is, and definitely does not need to worry about consuming extra calories every so often. It's not like she's heavy in any way, shape, or form. She's perfect. Always has been, and always will be."

Eleanor stared at Chuck with her mouth slightly open, while Blair just looked at him dreamily. Before taking a bite of her octopus, chewing, swallowing, and smiling at her mother.

"Now back to your question… I don't know if I'm exactly right for Blair. Maybe I will be, maybe I won't. But I'll never know until I try to be what Blair needs, every time, all the time. She is everything to me, especially since my father's death. I know I may not have treated her the best in the past, but all that has changed now. I've changed. And I sincerely hope you'll be able to accept me, as your daughter has."

Eleanor Rose was bewildered for a moment. She thought "_Maybe I should give him a chance…" _Just one look at Blair told her she was blissfully happy.

Eleanor cleared her throat and asked, "Could you pass the octopus please?"


	2. Thinking of You

**Hey(: I'm back… again. You guys, I am so fricking bad about updating fics. Because I get these bursts of imagination out of nowhere, then get really busy and never update. And/or lose inspiration. Sigh. But annnyyyway, this one is inspired by Thinking of You by Katy Perry. Just try it, it's set around the time Blair chose Louis.**

"_You said move on, where do I go?"_

"Blair?"

He didn't know how she was standing in front of him at this very moment. At two in the morning. But there she was, standing above him right beside his side of the bed (the other side had always been hers). Chuck blinked confusedly, sleepily at her, until she came into focus.

Standing there uncertainly, her mouth partially open, all she said was, "I still have my old key… that's how I got in, if you were wondering. And I just wanted to talk to you and… this was probably a bad idea. So sorry to have woken you up, I'll just be leaving now."

She said all this in a rush, as she normally did when she got nervous. Blair turned on her heel to go, but Chuck was out of bed faster than normal. He caught her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Waldorf, why are you here at two in the morning?"

"Nothing. I just thought…" She faltered quickly.

Chuck gave her a look. The only way that could get her to talk without saying anything.

"I still… I don't know why I should choose Louis."

"He loves you. A lot. And he's good for you; much better than I am… I've already told you this. Why are you making me go through it again?"

"Because I just… I don't know."

"_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection"_

"Everything Louis does I compare him to you. Whether it's getting me a gift or taking me to dinner or just smiling at me. All I see is the Erickson Beamon. Dinner at the Lion. Your smirk…"

"_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth"_

"And when he kisses me it's definitely not the same. It doesn't feel _right _and _special_. There are no _fireworks._ I can't help but to compare every time. He doesn't even _taste _right, Chuck."

Suddenly Blair had tears in her eyes and her breathing was shallow. All Chuck could do was stare at her blankly.

"He doesn't taste like scotch and coffee mixed together. He tastes like _nothing_. And he doesn't wear your cologne and he doesn't smell like cigarettes. And…and…" she trailed off quietly.

"It's just not the same."

"_I guess second best is all I will know"_

Chuck looked at her for a few moments, and then proclaimed, "It's not the same because it's not _us _Blair. Nobody is the same to me, either. I sleep on one side of the bed all the time because the other is _yours. _Everywhere I go I smell Chanel No. 5, even if I'm nowhere near it. I hear your laugh, I smell your shampoo. I can't escape you. And I don't want to. And I know I'm not making any sense. But… anyone else would be _wrong._ They would never look, smell, feel, or taste the same. Of course Louis is none of those things. Because he's not _me._ And… if you're wishing he was… I don't know what to tell you Blair."

Suddenly Blair was furious.

"But YOU told me to be with him!" she yelled. "You were the one who pushed me into his arms! I was ready to be with you, Chuck! I don't understand. You told me to be with Louis after I said I wanted to be with you. And now that this is happening, you're telling me maybe _I made a mistake_? I don't understand you, and you're twisting me into knots! Do you want me? Or am I here, making a fool of myself because the reason you told me to be with Louis isn't for _my _benefit, but because you don't want me anymore? I can't tell and I-"

Blair was cut off as Chuck put his lips against hers forcefully. Blair didn't even have time to respond before he pulled back.

"_And yes, I do regret how I could let myself let you go"_

"Blair… there will never be a day in my life that I do not want you in every way, shape, and form."

Blair smiled a weak smile. "So does that mean we can be together again? And you won't try to make me go back to Louis?"

"If it's what you truly want… I can be more than accommodating to that request. I love you, Blair."

"Can you like, say it twice?"

Chuck smiled.

Blair's smile strengthened.

"No, I'm serious, say it twice."

"I love you. Always."

"_But now the lesson's learned, I touched and I was burned"_

They had things to figure out and many issues to resolve. Mainly, Blair had to find a way to leave Louis without too much scandal.

But they would be together, maybe forever.

Because when they're with anyone else, all they can think of is each other.

_Fin._


	3. Multiple songs

**Hey! Ok, this one is my take on the Chair conversation we know is about to come tomorrow… the one right before the wedding. Lol this one is inspired by multiple song lyrics. I'll insert them as I go so you know where to… think about them(: **

"_I learned to live half alive, but now you want me one more time"-Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri_

He came to her only an hour before the ceremony was to start.

Eleanor let him in to see her. She let the 'big bad wolf' in. He would be internally grateful.

He saw her in the wedding gown and couldn't breathe for a moment. She looked so stunning.

She noticed him in the mirror, and turned around stoically.

"Don't marry him."

She could only shake her head.

"I'm getting on without you Chuck. We can't be together."

"Tell me why."

"I… can't. I just can't. I'm so sorry."

"Blair. I don't care what it is. What the hell changed? I can_not _go through life without knowing why the love of my life suddenly changed her mind. I can_not _go on. I don't care. I just want you. Is Louis blackmailing you? Anyone blackmailing you?"

Blair looked affronted. "No one blackmails Blair Waldorf. I love Louis."

"Not like you love me. I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, remember?"

"No. I can't explain, Chuck. Just go away, I have a wedding to get to. My own."

She went to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Goddamn it, Blair!"

Blair shut her eyes and burst, "Yes! Goddamn it! You hit the nail on the fucking head Chuck. I can't be with you because it will kill you! Literally. And that will kill me. Figuratively. Maybe literally."

"…what?"

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me, would you agree?"- A Moment Like This, Kelly Clarkson_

She took a deep breath and prepared to explain. "I made a pact with a God I hardly believe in to save your life. The minute I said I would keep my vow to marry Louis a nurse came into the chapel and told me you were awake and asking for me. I have to marry him, or else you will die. I've been going to church trying to figure out a way out of the pact… but the minute I reconsidered… you almost got hit by a cab. I've already lost you so many times. But… I just love you too much to risk anything. To risk your life."

Chuck was speechless. "But… we live in New York. I've almost gotten run down by cab drivers more times than I can remember. That was a coincidence. God is not going to punish you for wanting to be with the one you love."

"But He will! And I can't do this Chuck! I just… I can't handle this right now."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Maybe I just don't want to right now", she said petulantly. "Let go of my arm."

"No."

And he kissed her. Hard. To remind her of everything they had. And everything they had to lose.

She would her arms around his neck despite herself.

But after a few too short moments, she broke away.

"I love you Chuck."

And because he was stunned, from the kiss from the woman he would always love, she got away.

But damned if he was going to give up that easily.

**Ok guys. So I decided this one is going to (obviously) go into my Multi chaptered song-fic. However, this story line is not over. Tomorrow, before the episode, I promise to update with my theory on how Chuck is going to stop the wedding.**


End file.
